There is a need for an off-board method or apparatus to automatically pre-screen or inspect the fitness of the brakes, bearings, running gear, wheels, and/or tires (herein referred to as “Equipment”) of commercial motor vehicles (CMVs) without disrupting a vehicle's travel. The engineering challenge has been to entirely automate a method to determine or approximate the condition of equipment that may be related to the safety of a passing CMV while minimizing the effect on the flow of commerce.